Harry Potter Rising from the Ashes
by Ghastly Gwyn
Summary: Read along as Harry starts to realise and understand his part in this new and amazing world. How from nothing to doing everything he can to improve himself and hopefully gain some friends along the way. How will he progress with people standing by his side, supporting and nurturing him? See as he Rises and burn any on his path for the future. AU! More info on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this will be my first attempt at writing and I have no idea how this will turn out. I am aiming for this to be a bit of a long fic, to be honest, with quite a bit of addition and variety in this AU world. Some things are going to be canon as I'm not so confident on changing everything. I will be including things from different fandoms but not likely characters. I would appreciate comments on what was good and what to improve on instead of just insults or blunt negativity.

Onto the story then.

Harry Potter: Rising from the Ashes

Harry never really understood why he felt different from others or why he was treated differently. Maybe it was just because of those two things affecting each other.

He doesn't understand why his Aunt would belittle him, look at him as if he were not natural. He doesn't understand why his Uncle shouts at him for the littlest things or just outright ignore his existence unless he needs something. He doesn't understand why his Cousin bullies him with his friends and scare anyone away who would try and befriend him, then get away with it. The less said about Marge the better.

Very confusing really because when he sees other families they don't act the same as the Dursley trio. He remembers asking his aunt before why he was treated differently and what she said. Well, remembers what she said, might be a bit strong. He remembers her screaming and sounding like a doors squeaky hinges. He knows. He checked.

He did catch some bits of what she was saying, something about his Mum and Dad being different and that I am just like them, and some crazy old man. The first two points he could sort of understand. Whatever it was, it was his side of the family. The crazy old man part? He had no clue.

After a few weeks, to let his aunt calm down, he tried again. This time he asked his Uncle. Well, he just turned a funny shade of purple, sort of like a big bruise. Anyway, his Uncle told him to keep quiet and do not ask that again or else.

Harry could tell that something had changed in the next few days, the dynamic of the house had become tenser, it was practically suffocating. They were a lot harder on him during this time, but after a while, it started to dissipate. Realising that his inquiries were the reason he stopped asking.

After that Harry kept his head down and carried on like normal, for him. Wake up, get ready, make sure his room is clean, get his orders from his Aunt or Uncle, make breakfast for the other three. Tea, coffee, orange juice, toast, bacon, sausage, egg, hashbrowns while all he was allowed was a glass of water and two pieces of toast. It's not as if they starve him or anything, but he was only allowed just enough to keep him fed.

Weekends, his Uncle would give him a list of chores and he would get them done. Mainly cleaning and Gardening, depending on the conditions they were it was either a grueling task where it would take him all weekend. Or it was quick and simple, giving him enough time to do what he wanted to do.

What was strange though was when he struggled to lift something, if he concentrated enough he found that his body felt as if it was heating up and slowly but surely he could end uplifting things. Each time he had to lift something heavy he got the same feeling, but after each time it seemed to get easier and easier. Now it only takes him about 5-10 minutes whereas before it used to be 30-45 minutes.

Weekdays were repetitive. Go to school, do lessons, run away or hide from Dudley and his gang during break and lunch, more lessons then home time. Once he got home he gets a book to read until he is called to help make dinner i.e make dinner himself with his aunt keeping an eye on what he was doing.

There have been times where he had his food taken from him as a form of punishment though, the time where he regrew his hair after it was cut was memorable if a not strange one. When he accidentally cut some of Aunt Petunias flowers or missed a spot when cleaning.

It wasn't all bad, sure his relatives were unloving and spiteful but they let him do some things, not counting chores. He enjoyed school and learning, he wasn't a genius but he did alright, at least the top quarter of his class. But reading, now that was his favourite. All the different worlds and characters he could just get lost in, the fascinating tales and powers, the different races and history.

When his Aunt and Uncle noticed they decided to buy him more books, which was strange as they usually only get him stuff for Christmas and his birthday and even then they were only small things.

Of course, he was told not to expect anything else, that they just got them as it keeps him out of sight and out of mind. Not that he really cared.

Currently, he was reading one of his favourite books, Skulduggery Pleasant, when he was pulled back into the real world. "BOY! Get the paper will you, seeing as you aren't doing anything." His uncle, Vernon is his name, was the one who called. A large man with a big bushy mustache covering his top lip with the newspaper in front of his face.

Releasing a sigh and lowering his book, a young boy with black messy hair and emerald green piercing behind old circular frame glasses eyes was revealed "Yes uncle Vernon." This is Harry Potter. He is a bit below to preferred weight but not unhealthily so, the average height of 4ft 8".

'Wonderful, I was hoping to have today to myself. Great way to start my birthday.' That's right, it's his birthday, now 11 years old. Walking down the stairs to the front door, he notices his Aunt looking back over the settee through the door, a thin and tall woman whose eyes constantly follow him, looking for the slightest mistake he may make.

Ignoring her and now making it to the door, leaning down and picking up the post he notices an odd-looking envelope. Putting the others to the back, for now, he sees his name on the front. Curious about it and want to actually keep it he tucks it into the back of his trousers and pulls his short over it.

"What's taking so long?". Knocked out of his thoughts about his letter by the sound of his uncle, Harry makes his way into the front room where his Aunt and Cousin, Dudley, are on the settee, while his Uncle is in an armchair. Trying to not rustle his letter so they don't notice, he walks stiffly up to his uncle. "Sorry uncle Vernon, some of the letters slipped when I picked them up." Getting a non-committal grunt in response, Harry handed over the post and then left to go back to his room.

With his Aunts watching gaze now gone with the safety of his room, he takes out his letter and looks it over, noticing that it's heavier and thicker than normal envelopes and letters. Turning it around he notices it has been sealed with a strange emblem embedded in the wax.

Unsealing and removing the letter Harry sits on the edge of his bed with the envelope beside him and the letter in his hands. Noticing the big shield at the top of the page is the same as the seal, he can clearly see what was on it. In the top left is a lion, the top right is a snake, the bottom left is a badger and lastly, the bottom right is an eagle. Each one surrounding a capitalised "H" in the centre.

Above the shield is a ribbon with the word "Hogwarts" and below is another ribbon with, what was most likely, the school motto "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."

Harry, shaking his head, focuses his attention on the actual letter.

' Dear Harry James Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

The term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) '

Harry looking at the letter in disbelief, not entirely sure of what he just read, picking up the envelope and properly searching both it and the letter for some sort of indication that it was a joke. After spending some moments and finding only the equipment list he fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, hoping for some sort of answer, or a clue at least.

While he was thinking, a sharp and anger filled voice reached him, "So I see you got your letter, not surprised YOU would get one." Jumping at the unexpected intrusion he turns his head towards the voice and he sees his Aunt standing in his doorframe with a look of loathing and disgust on her face.

Coming out of his shocked state Harry sits up and turns fully to his aunt. "What do you mean? Do you know anything about what this letter is or means?" His Aunt just huffs and answers "Of course I know what it is, dear, sweet Lily got hers at the same age. When our parents found out they were so proud and happy for her. Obviously, I didn't get a letter and was just giving pitty and reassurance I would always be as special to them. As if I even wanted to get to that unnatural place, some of the things that your Mother came back with were disgusting. I told how that she should just stay here and forget about that, but she didn't listen and now she is gone."

Harry sat there stunned, so many things made sense to him now. Why he felt different, why he was treated differently. How he could do certain things, why his relatives dislike him so. That this letter was actually real. He also learned that his Mum was magic like him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Harry asked, feeling conflicted. Happy that he is starting to understand things about himself that just feel right. Angry that his Aunt kept this from him, about his parents, about himself, about this whole new world he was about to join.

Petunia looks at him as if it is obvious, "Why would I? I wanted nothing to do with that world, I distanced myself from your Mother and carried on with my life, then your parents are killed. That same night you get dumped on our doorstep with a letter, just a letter. Honestly the people of that world... We were told what happened and why you were with us, something to do with some protection that works with you here."

Harry noticed that as she was talking her words were getting more antagonistic. When she got to the part about some protection he noticed she looked around warily, as if a snake were about to strike out against her. Realising she was about to continue talking he put his attention back on her.

"Anyway, from what I remember you will have to pick some stuff up for that school. It should tell you the address. I or Vernon will not waste time going there, even if it wasn't we wouldn't want to anyway."

When aunt Petunia mentioned an address Harry looked at the letter and found nothing so he checked the list. There it was. Charing Cross, London. Harry, with a smile on his face, was happy that he found it, only to slowly lose his smile when he realised that he couldn't get there by himself.

Looking up and seeing his aunt about to walk away he quickly calls out for help. "Aunt Petunia? How am I supposed to get there? Its at least an hour away by car?"

With an irritable huff, she turns back to him."I will speak to Vernon and see about him giving you enough money to get the bus. Don't ask for anything more, you are lucky we are even helping you. But, as long as you keep all of THAT away from us then that is at least a start on you repaying us."

Seeing her walk away again, but much quicker, he realises that's all he was going to get. It was helpful really to be left alone, now he can properly think through everything he has learned today. Thinking about how his parents were from some magic school, how he was going, how there was this whole new world, how he would be able to do things he had only seen in stories. How there was more to what happened with his parents, how someone just left him here with some sort of protection.

Harry must have spent around half an hour thinking everything over when he was disturbed by repeated taps on his window. He looked over and noticed an owl outside his window. Getting up he let the owl in which then promptly flew into the room and sat on his desk.

Harry stood there, just staring at the owl. 'What the hell am I supposed to do with a bloody owl? Why is there even an owl in my room?' Continuing his starting match against the owl, which he was definitely winning, the owl cheated and let out a squawk causing Harry to blink. Looking back at the bird he notices that it was staring towards his bed when he followed his sight he noticed the letter he got.

Guessing the owl was looking at that he reread it and found out why. He had to write a reply. Quickly getting a pen and paper he accepted to being enrolled into Hogwarts. Hoping that it would work he also added how he will have no money to actually buy anything and if someone could accompany him while he shops.

Putting his letter that he had written in a spare envelope he had lying around, he walks up to the owl, unsure as to what he does now. 'Do I just hand it over? What if I just lay it down, will it just pick it up? Yeah, let's go with that.' Laying the letter in front of the owl, he watched it inspect the letter before letting out a soft hoot, picking it up then sodding off out the window.

'That' Harry thought ' was something.' Checking his old watch for the time he realises that it was around 12 in the afternoon. ' I should go downstairs and start lunch before I'm called down'. Walking downstairs then towards the kitchen he can hear the tele in the room, most likely his cousin. Getting the bread and butter along with some fillings he starts to make sandwiches for the others.

Hearing light footsteps and knowing it can only be his aunt, he glances to the side when she appears a bit away from him, most likely making a tea. Carrying on with the sandwiches he hears his aunt talk to him, "I spoke to Vernon, he can leave you enough money to get to Charing-cross and back. Be sure to thank him when you give him his lunch." Finishing up with the last sandwiches he starts plating up and walking about before he gets out the kitchen he gives a quick "yes Aunt Petunia."

Walking into the front room he can see his Dudley with a glazed look on his face, showing as much expression as a dead worm. Following his gaze he sees football playing on the tele. Setting Dudleys sandwich next to him he notices him pick it up and bring it to his mouth without breaking his gaze.

His Aunt walks in with her plate and cup of tea, making her way over to the settee she nods her head towards Vernon before taking a seat. Harry walks over to his Uncle, who is still reading the paper. Gently coughing to gain his attention he holds the plate out for his Uncle to take it.

Vernon looks up to see who disturbed him, noticing Harry, he saw he was about to start shouting before he sees the sandwich. Grunting thanks he takes the plate and starts to eat. "I wanted to thank you for sparing the money for me to get the Charing Cross Uncle." His Uncle finishes off his bite before he answers, staring at the TV. "Whatever, but I don't want anything strange happening in this house. Do you understand? And I expect you to pay me back somehow."

With a "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry goes back to the kitchen to make a quick drink and grab his sandwich before heading back to his room. After finishing off his food and drink, he picks his book back up and continues to read. Well, he tried to read but his mind was elsewhere. The same thoughts circling around in his brain. 'What will it be like?, What will the people be like?, What's the school like, and the teachers?'

Harry, unfortunately, was unable to stop various thoughts like this running throughout his head. Being brought out of his thoughts of being called to make dinner, he looked at the time to notice that it had been 6 hours. After making dinner, eating it and cleaning the dishes up after he retreated back to his room. He again started thinking, but this time contemplating all the things he has read in stories, wondering if he will be able to do some of them.

This time when he checked the time he noticed that it was 8:30pm he went to have a shower and brush his teeth to get ready for bed. Usually, he stays up a bit later to read, but he has to leave early in the morning to catch the bus for Charing Cross.

Finished with the bathroom, he entered his room in his PJ's and climbed into bed, with a smile on his face and thoughts of all the amazing things he will see the next day.

Waking to his alarm Harry grumbled and turned over, smacking his alarm clock in frustration before pulling the covers over him and trying to go back to sleep. That lasted all about 5 minutes before he remembered that today was the day he was going to Charing-Cross to buy his magical things.

Leaping from the bed Harry ran around his room trying to get all he needed. Changing into his clothes he freshens himself up and makes his way down stairs. Seeing no one else was awake he walked into the kitchen and put some toast in. Looking at the table he sees there is some money with a note, picking up the note he realises that it is the money for him. Pocketing it and turning around he gets his toast, butter it then eats it. washing it down with a drink he scribbles on the note that he is gone.

With his house keys, wallet, list and his coat on him, he walks out the house, locking the door, and making his way down to the bus stop. It is raining which is a bit of a pain in the ass, but he likes the rain so it's okay. Luckily he has had to use the bus before otherwise he would be freaking out about what to say and do, most of all where to actually go.

Getting to the bus stop and hurrying under the cover, he checks his watch to see that he has about 5 minutes until the bus shows up. Closing his eyes and listening to the rain as he waits is really helping to calm him down, he finally noticed as he was walking that his arms and hands kept twitching in excitement and smiling like a bloody looney. Well, he is pretty positive that's what he looks like, he could have sworn he heard an old man say that as he passed him.

Hearing the bus pull up Harry stands up patting his pockets to make sure he got everything, taking out his wallet he steps on and pays the fair getting his to-go and return ticket then taking a random seat at the front.

Pulling out his shopping list he gives a quick skim to see what exactly he will be getting. Reading through the list he couldn't help but enter his resting bitch face. Completely void of anything. Blank. ' A plain pointed hat? Really? Okay what else, three sets of plain work robes, sounds reasonable. But robes? Protective gloves, alright not terrible. Cauldron? probably potions. Winter cloak with silver fastenings? Pretty specific.'

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

The Power Behind Words by Jeffrey Cambell

Brooms and You by Robert Crowe

Planetary Magic by Tracey Wilde

The Technological World by Mary Curry and Ted Brown

Looking through the list he starts getting increasingly interested as his eyes lower. The variety of new things he will be able to see and do making him jump in excitement. Thinking to himself that he will have to get more books that peak his fancy he looks up out the window to look at the rain as it falls down the glass. Knowing that he still has about an hour until he arrives he leans his head against the window and drifts off into the sights and his thoughts.

Waking to the feel of someone shaking him, he blearily opens his eyes to look around, realising he was on the bus and that the driver had shaken him awake. Standing up and thanking the driver Harry walked out of the bus and took in his surroundings.

Looking up and down the street he looked for where to go. 'I probably should have thought about where I was actually supposed to go one I got here.' Finally noticing the completely black building he looks up for the sign. "The Leaky Cauldron? That has to be it." Muttering under his breath, he shoves his hands in his pockets and makes his way over to the building.

Getting to the other side he notices that the few people who were out were completely ignoring the building, further cementing his conclusion that this was the building.

Opening the door and walking in, he was greeted to unexpected sensations. As soon as he crossed the threshold he felt himself become warm straight away and was quickly drying. Looking around inside he couldn't quite describe what he was looking at. Brightly coloured dressed people taking, drinking, reading, eating. Plates and drinks flying over to tables. Cloths zooming around cleaning up any mess.

At one table he can see small, vicious looking beings furiously looking over papers and barking at each other in what he guessed was their language. Looking at another table, he had to quickly look away as one of the witches on that table was wearing blinding yellow robes. 'How could anyone wake up and consciously choose that?'

The shock was slapped onto his face as he took fact that plenty of others were dressed similarly. Although not as damaging as the yellow, all the colours present were starting to give him a headache. Facing another side of the room he noticed what appeared to be a bar with a large if not friendly looking man behind the counter.

Walking up to it while taking heed to not bump into anyone, he made it safely to the table where his eyes weren't being assaulted. Harry, seeing that the bartender walking over shyly waved to get his attention, feeling extremely nervous about meeting someone magical. The man takes notices and gives a soft smile whilst approaching. "Hello, my name is Tom. Now, what can I do for you young man?" The man's calm voice and unoppressive aura calmed Harry down and he smiled back. "Umm, I was wondering on how to get my school supplies? I saw this place and assumed that it was the right place? I mean it's clearly magical and I didn't see anywhere else outside like this."

Harry stumbled through his questioning, not entirely sure if he will be laughed at for something so stupid. "Ah, a new student eh? Well, no problem let me just get the man down the bar a drink then I will show you where to go, quite easy once you know so don't worry..?" Not sure why he stopped, his eyes widened in realisation when he remembered he didn't introduce himself. "Sorry! I'm Harry by the way."

Chuckling, Tom gave a nod in understanding and walked away to get the drink he mentioned. Seeing him have a quick few words with the customer, he then saw that he walked out and around the bar then wave him over. Stumbling slightly over his feet, he makes his way over and follows Tom to an open door which leads to an outside seating area.

Surprised at not feeling any rain he looks up to see it still raining but seemingly stopping just short of the height of the doors. "Ah, we have some basic wards covering the top, stopping any falling weather coming through, like rain, sleet, snow or hail." Amazed at such a thing Harry could only nod, causing Tom to let out a little laugh.

Coming to the face of a wall, he noticed how this section was different in contrast to the other parts which were decorated with flowers or tables against it. This part instead had a huge double door engraved in the stone, open showing an alley with shops and an imposing building in the distance.

Brought out of his observing by Tom, Who proceeded to take out a stick, 'Must be his wand', and place his wand on a part below one of the handles, which looked like a lock.

Seeing Tom stand back and look at the wall he looked up at him with a questioning look, before Tom could answer Harry felt a subtle shift coming from the wall so he again focuses on that. Instantly he can see the doors in the wall close when fully closed he can see the stone change too wood from top to bottom as if someone spilled paint down it.

The end result was a deep rich dark brown wood with golden handles and accents. The feeling was still there but it felt inviting, a wanting for him to enter.

Looking over at Tom he can see him motioning towards the door, wanting him to open it. Harry walks up to the door, slowly placing his hands on both of the handles. Taking a look back at Tom for reassurance, he gets a friendly smile and encouraging nod in response. Taking a deep breath he pushes.

Closing his ears and wincing from the surprise light and noise that appeared from opening the door. He takes another deep breath and opens his eyes. He stood there for what felt like hours, taking in the amazing sight before him, his eyes glowing from pure wonderment and happiness. He could only just hear Tom giving him welcome before turning back to go to work.

Clean dark grey tiles line the wide street, with a large open area as a crossroads between all the buildings, travelling until it meets an imposing pure white marble building. Turning his gaze to his immediate left he sees all the different shop fronts, the people bustling in and out with bright smiles on their faces, talking to one another as if they were all friends.

Looking further left and having a delicious aroma take a gentle hold by gaining his attention and leading him to a cafe, with tables out front that look as if the legs were made from tree roots, with a smooth wooden surface. Curved chairs surrounding them as if they had been made from tree trunks.

Each table full of satisfied customers talking gently amongst themselves, enjoying the food and company. The whole setting giving off a peaceful, comfortable and Earthly setting.

The shops beside it also caught his attention. From the imagery on the fronts, they were stores for pets, "Magical Menagerie" first the closer to him was "Eeylops Owl Emporium".

To his close right was what looked to be a maze of everything, seeing the name is "Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment" he had no doubt that they sold a lot of stuff, such as, from what he can see, trunks, telescopes, furnishing and a lot of other stuff he doesn't know what is for. Yet. From the looks of people struggling to move around at the enter or exit he decides its probably best to leave until after when its quieted down.

The building next to it was different, it looked orderly, calm and slow. with double two-story windows framing the door, easily showing the numerous bookshelves filled with books. The nameplate above the door saying it was "Flourish and Blotts."

Deciding to move, he starts making his way up to the marble building which has the word " Gringotts Bank" engraved on the stone.

Walking down the street he takes note of the other shops he couldn't see before. On the front right corner is an old looking shop with the name "Olivanders along the top. Looking at the warped windows Harry could see words on some of them, noting how the Olivanders have been making wands since the early 18th century.

Realising he is closer the bank Harry decides to check out the different shops when he leaves. Walking up the steps he sees four armored beings, who have a remarkable resemblance to the few he saw in the Leaky Cauldron.

Hesitantly walking past the four he quickly makes his way through the two massive wooden doors into a grand hall. Swiveling his head around he sees two lines of high-level desks, each lining one side with a singular desk situated in the middle of the end of the hall.

What had to be pure gold chandeliers hang from the ceiling casting their bright lights to every corner of the room. Turning his sight back to his level, he looked at the desk and the beings behind them. Unsure on what to do he slowly walked up to the first one on the left.

Finally standing in front of the desk he could finally get a better look at the one sitting at it. Tough skin covering his face, a hint of sharp pointed teeth hidden behind long, thin lips. A long hooked nose protruding from the middle of his face. Pointed ears framing his head. Long fingers with dangerous nails ending of strong callous hands, connected to thick, muscular looking arms. Its hold, soft on the quill, belying the obvious strength the being holds.

"What do you want wizard?" Emerald eyes snapping up to meet the abyss which was the things eyes, stunning him in apprehension and slight fear. Not fully recollected from his emotions he didn't notice the being scowl, getting impatient. "Well!?" Finally snapped out of his vulnerable state, he swallowed, hoping to moisten his dry throat.

Taking a deep breath, hoping it would get his thoughts in order he composed himself and looked back at his interrogator. "I was wondering how to get the money? I mean the correct currency?" Seeing the being get more agitated, his voice drifted off towards the end, stopping whatever he was going to say next.

"Name?" Not sure if he offended him, which by its gravelly, deep voice, it must be, he answered straight and to the point. "Harry Potter."

For some reason he is unsure of, he got a slightly curious look from him, until it was gone again. "Is that so? Well then Mr. Potter, it is a good thing you arrived today. There is someone who would like a word with you." Seeing him drop down from his chair and, judging by the abrupt drops in height, going down some steps. Standing back and turning to the side of the desk he sees the small being step around and walks down the hall, without a break in step.

Harry quickly catches up, not wanting to be left behind and further annoying the goblin. Easily walking in stride with the being looks down at his now guide. "May I know your name?" The being beside him let out a huff, without breaking stride and with only a glace at him answered " Gorefist, of goblin clan Karn." Not entirely sure why he was told the name of the, now known goblin, clan it was nice to finally put a name towards just what the banker and all the others are.

Approaching a door at the back of the hall Harry noticed two more guards on either side. When himself and Gorefist were a few steps before reaching them, he felt that same shift from earlier, but this felt intrusive as if all his secrets were out in the open. Not that he had any, his life before knowing about all this was pretty boring and bland.

, Unoticed to him, the guards either side of him tightened their hold on the weapons at their side. Seeing that Gorefist stopped, he did as well. As the strange feeling carried on he got a good look at the door he was in front of. The engraving on this set of doors is not as welcoming as the one on the entrance into the alley. Depicted on this was of two gold dragons encrusted with various gems, both standing proud and facing towards the centre on a backboard of white wood.

Next to the torso were two areas of writing, on the left was something he could not guess what the language of, and on the right was in English, thankfully.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, You have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

Now feeling slightly more nervous, and seeing the two guards eyeing him as if he were about to do something, the funny feeling left and the doors opened. Seeing the guards calm down slightly he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Continuing to walk through with the goblin he saw the various paintings of goblins, each one representing their King if the crown was anything to go by. Finally reaching a door the goblin gave two loud knocks then stood back with his hands firmly clasped behind him. Seeing the door open, Gorefist walks in with Harry following. His attention is caught by the desk on the opposite side of the room where another goblin sat.

This goblin looked slightly older but still dangerous. "Harry Potter sir."

turning to look at Gorefist who announced him, all he saw was the door closing behind him.

Looking back to the front and not having any indication of being known, he gingerly walked forward until he was standing between the two chairs situated in front of the desk. "Sit." He did so immediately but make sure to not mess up and make a fool of himself. The goblin in front of him continued writing for about 10 more minutes before he finally turned his attention to Harry.

"So Mr. Potter, I see you have finally arrived. We should have met sooner but your magical guardian thought otherwise. Your guardian has already been informed of you coming here and has been summoned as this is a bit of a unique situation. We will discuss more when he arrives." Seeing the goblin go back to writing Harry just nods, not knowing if the goblin saw or not.

The wait wasn't too bad, he had the whole room to look around at which had some interesting things. The suit of armour in the corner had most of his focus, along with the various weapons adorning the wall such as the swords, axes, spears, halberds, shields. Having never seen any before they were so new to him, and seeing as how in the non-magical world these types of weapons were heavily outdated.

It must have been 20 minutes until he heard the two knocks on the door. Turning around to see who it was, he was slightly surprised to see an old man wearing dark purple suede robes with a long pure white beard and hair. Behind his half-moon glasses he saw the brightest of blue eyes he had ever seen.

Watching the man walk over to his chair he heard his name as it was called out from the goblin behind the desk. "Ah Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for joining us."

End Chapter 1.

OOOOOKAY! So what did you all think? Was it good? Bad? Tell me I want to know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't too bad, this is literally my first time doing something like this.

I did put some more information about this story in my profile, nothing to spoil the story just some structure information and possible changes.

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to the next and future chapters.

Davie.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any part that I use in this story, along with all future content I use or base ideas from. All belong to their respective creators.

Just a quick thanks to bizkitdoh for the message, it really made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A glass of Tizer and a plate of sliced ham works well with this chapter.

Alexios?

Harry Potter: Rising from the Ashes

Shifting my gaze forward I look towards the goblin, whose name still escapes me. Occasionally my eyes dart to my right, where Mr Dumbledore sat. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say anything but seeing as he isn't I guess I will hold my tongue.

After a few minutes of shuffling paper, the Goblin clears his throat, grabbing my full attention. "Now that Mr Dumbledore is here and everything is ready we will begin. Hold all questions until the end and no interruptions." Feeling a bit insulted at the fact he pointedly looked at me when saying the last part, I raise an eyebrow in rebuttal earning an amused chuckle from Mr Dumbledore and a toothy grin from the goblin, not entirely sure if it was from amusement or some form of scare tactic to not interrupt.

"With Mr Potter now emerging we are able to put certain things in motion that pertains to the Potter family and obviously Mr Potter. Before their death, James and Lily Potter left a Will. Stating that if anything were to happen to them that he should go to his Godparents. Sirius Orion Black named Godfather by James Potter and Alice Longbottom named Godmother by Lily Potter.

Due to unforeseen circumstances both were unavailable to take up the position in turn leading Harry Potter to be without a guardian. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore claimed guardianship of Harry Potter and gaining temporary control over House Potter until the heir becomes of age. The Will also mentioned other people who were to be given something, whether monetary or an object of sentimental value. Again, due to the absence of Mr Potter or Guardian who was able to give the order to proceed all directions of the will were put on that that is done with, do either of you have any queries you would like answered?"

Harry had quite a few questions he wanted to ask but looked over to first to see how to proceed. Getting a slight nod and smile, indicating that he could go first he turned forward.

"What happened to my Godparents?" Mr Dumbledore answered. "If I may Banker Blackshaw? Harry, your Godfather was sentenced to prison for assisting and committing a crime. On the other hand, your Godmother is in the hospital, so far no cure has been found. I saw fit to take guardianship over you until you are of age."

Not entirely happy with the knowledge that both people trusted to look after him were unavailable, obviously, he understands for his Godmother but his Godfather? Well, nothing to be said really. Thinking of another question to ask he runs through what he has just been told.

"What did you mean when you said 'House Potter', and what's the age of gaining control?" This time the goblin, now know Blackshaw, sat straighter and said his piece. "The full title is Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. This title does not bring you any sway or power, you are still at the same station like everyone else. All they do is let people know its position. To gain the title Most Ancient the house must have been alive for over 10 centuries. According to records in the Potter vault, the oldest recording was around the Peloponnesian war. The writing and trinkets indicate a Spartan ancestry. Most Noble references the wealth of the house. Now due to how long the House of Potter has stood, you can guess that it has acquired and built up over the many years.

Of course whilst the title gives no extra power It's true power lies with its knowledge. With old houses, they gain a lot of things to help whether that means books of spells, recipes and the like. Ones like yours Mr Potter are truly wondrous things. I would advise caution on any who try to gain favour Mr Potter, they may just hold ill intent."

"Regarding your age and gaining control is different. When you reach the age of 18 you will be granted full access to your vaults, able to deposit or withdraw anything you wish. At this point, you should be learning how to properly handle the responsibilities you will possess. To gain full control one must be 21, where the previous Head of House, which is the official station, will hand over control to the heir who will then become the Head of House. Again Head of House is just a title showing who has full control of the running, not the people, of the respective house."

Sitting back and mulling over what he was told, he could barely hear the mumble of whatever Blackshaw and Mr Dumbledore were discussing. Hearing the slight scrape of a chair on the floor, looking over to the noise he could see Mr Dumbledore, standing now, being handed a pouch from Blackshaw then turning to him. "I hope you don't mind if I join you on your little shopping trip, Harry. It has been quite some time since I last partook in shopping for a new school year." Looking at Blackshaw he can see that he has already gone back to his papers, completely ignoring them. Guessing that they were done he stands and walks over to Mr Dumbledore leaving a quiet thanks as he passes the desk.

The walk back through the corridor and hall to the entrance was made in silence. Dumbledore content to allow Harry to gather himself. Harry unsure what to actually say or ask.

"I do believe it wise Harry that getting your trunk first will be extremely helpful holding all your future purchases. Don't you think?" Seeing Mr Dumbledore look at him, he only nods his head being returned with a comforting smile. "Indeed, but before that how about we get you your wand, hmm?" Harry only laughed seeing the pure excitement on Mr Dumbledores face, as if it were himself actually getting the wand and not him.

Following Mr Dumbledore over to the shop called "Olivanders", Harry took note of the people, seeing a vast majority of them giving hello's and waving to Mr Dumbledore, with all of them being given back. Harry himself saw that he was garnering attention, most likely for the fact of who he was currently with.

Finally making it to the shop front he can see that the text on the windows was listing the shops' accomplishments. From being the best in the country, too being open for centuries. Entering the door that Mr Dumbledore held open for him, he steps further in and takes a look around, seeing shelves stacked to the ceiling of thin long boxes. Hearing a voice approach from the back Harry looks towards the new presence.

"Ah Albus, the last time I saw you was when your glorious friend donated to me his feathers. But I do wonder as to why you are here today?" The man that came from the back had crazy white hair with a clean face. He was a bit shorter than Mr Dumbledore's height of what seemed 6ft. "Garrick, how lovely to see you. Yes, I am here with young Mr Potter to help with his school shopping."

Turning his attention back to the shop he looks around at all the shelves, seeing how many there truly are. Hearing his name mentioned he back over to the two old men. Meeting the eyes of Mr Olivander he sees that his eyes are of a silvery grey colour with flecks of blue, seemingly looking right through him. He catches his eyes flick up then meet his gaze again. Strange.

"Mr Potter? Yes, yes. I see. What is your dominant hand, Mr Potter." "It's right but..." "What is your favourite past time?" "Reading, wh..." Finally realising that he should just answer and not bother trying to find out why he let out a huff. At this point Mr Olivander has been walking around him, prodding him, measuring him. When he reaches back in front of him he is questioned again but he still looked focused on something else. "What was your first rememberable bout of magic?" Thinking back he can only think of one thing. "Strength." Expecting to be questioned again he looked around the shop. Except he wasn't questioned, looking back he can see both Mr Olivander and Mr Dumbledore look at him.

"What do you mean by 'strength' Harry?" Mr Dumbledore stood forward a bit, very interested in how he will be answered, Mr Olivander too looking incredibly focused on his answer. "Um, well, when I was younger I had to lift something heavy. At first, I could barely move it but then when I kept trying and focusing on it my body felt as if it was heating up then I was able to move it. Its happened a lot of other times too and each time seemed to be easier."

"Really? Well, that is peculiar, it's good Mr Potter don't fret. Yet peculiar all the same." Turning to see if Mr Dumbledore had anything to say, he saw that he had a speculative expression on his face, which was quickly replaced with a smile. "If you don't mind Harry, I'm going to take this time to go and acquire you a trunk and some other basic things. I should be back before we have to leave."

'This is insane, how many more am I going to have to go through.' It has been around 30 minutes since Mr Dumbledore left to get the trunk. He asked Mr Olivander but he assured him that he was probably caught up chatting with others. So far he has tested at least 20 wands and each reaction different from another.

One wand, which apparently had a hair from an arctic lion, started to spread ice from the wand and up to his arm. So that was a no-no.

Another wand was apparently made from the wood of a Dragon tree. They apparently lived in extremely hot climates and had incredibly scale like, strong bark. Not as strong as an actual dragon apparently but for a tree, it was strong.

When I held it nothing happened at first until it started vibrating viciously, causing the bones in my right arm to shake.

When that whole ordeal was over with I was told to take some potion to counteract the effects. It worked amazingly but wow did it taste horrible.

So that's how it continued, with continuous failures of finding a match. Slouched and waiting in a chair for the next wand, he heard the door open and a familiar beard walk towards me. "Apologies for taking so long Harry but I did manage to find a rather fetching trunk." Seeing Mr Dumbledore wave his hand at a box to his side and a chair appear for him to sit on caused Harry to sit up straighter and turn towards him. "How did you do that?"

"That Harry was transfiguration, the spell to turn one thing into another. Though it is not as easy as it seems, there is a lot one needs to know for a good result. You will learn this when school starts next month." Nodding his head rapidly to show he heard and was extremely excited to learn such, making Mr Dumbledore give him a chuckle.

"I see you are back Albus, good timing too as I expect you to enjoy this little test. Although I am quite positive this is the one. 11" Holly with Phoenix feather core, nice and supple. An unusual combination I must say but it seemed to work in the end. The Phoenix. Incredibly attuned to its body, able to lift an amazing weight. Stupendously knowledgable from all its years of existence. It seems as if this wand will guide you to great heights." Grasping onto the wand and removing it from the box, instantly his body heated up in a soothing way. Waving the wand resulted in a beautiful bird song. 'The Phoenix?'

Beaming, lowering his arm he looked at Olivander expectantly. "I do believe we have found you a wand, Mr Potter. Though it is curious, yes curious indeed." Harry cocked his head slightly, "Why is it curious?" Seeing both men share a look and make a decision Olivander answered his question. "It is curious Mr Potter because the Phoenix who donated that feather gave only one other feather. That feather was used in the same wand that gave you that scar."

Unintentionally his free hand raised up to run his fingers over the mark, faintly tracing it. "I do believe you have what you came for Harry, perhaps we should move on," Dumbledore added softly, snapping me out of my dazed state, I let out a slight hum of agreement. "Thank you Mr Olivander."

"It was a pleasure, Mr Potter. I look forward to seeing what you will do in the future." Walking out the door I chance a glance back to see Mr Olivander staring at me with his powerful gaze until I am out of sight.

Walking out into the main part of the street, Harry's stomach grumbled making him rub his stomach, only just realising how hungry he really was. "Perhaps we should have a quick lunch before we carry on." Nodding his head along with Dumbledore's idea, he follows the old man towards the cafe that he noticed earlier but less crowded than it was before.

Being led to a table off to the side, he took his seat across from Dumbledore and gently laid his wand on top of the table. "Sir, why did Mr Olivander mention my scar." When he looked across at the man before him, he saw him sigh and slump into his chair, taking off his glasses and absentmindedly cleaning them. Waving his hand, Harry noticed that he couldn't hear any sound from outside their table.

"Before you were born Harry Magical Britain was in a state of war. Between those who think family lineage makes them better than muggles, newborns and magical creatures, that they should either be killed or ruled. The other side was those who disagreed, that all are equal that either friendship or just leaving them ignorant was best. I was on the side of equality, peace. But the leader of the opposition, he was smart, cunning, persuasive and above all powerful. Those who thought the same quickly rallied to him and his calls, noticing a powerful figurehead to use to boost their own goals.

There were those who stood against him, especially your parents Harry. What amazing people they were, so happy and in love. They were kind and brave and everything one would want to be. They stood against Voldemort, the Dark Lord as he was called, with such a fierce determination. Their very presence in a fight easily cowed to the enemy and bolstered their allies.

Over such huge victories they gained to attention for Voldermort himself, they successfully fought him off three times, crippling him for a set amount of times until he healed.

But then their focus was put on something more important. You, Harry. They loved you so much. Even in such a dark time as war, when they first held you nothing could have been brighter. You were everything. I must admit that I felt the same when I first held you. Such a precious thing you were.

When you were born they stopped fighting, instead, they went into hiding to look after you. Voldemort noticed that they were no longer fighting and got curious. He made it a very high priority to find them.

After roughly a year he did, and he set out to put a stop to two of his greatest adversaries. I am afraid to say he succeeded. But when he went to kill you, something happened. The killing curse is known to kill everything it touches, instantly. But you survived Harry. Something happened that night between yourself and Voldermort leading to his defeat.

Your scar is the mark you were left with. When the news got out the enemy either retreated or were captured. Our allies bolstered themselves together and like a tidal wave washed over the land, clearing the enemy.

Word got out about Voldermorts defeat by you. You were then labelled The-boy-who-lived. A hero in the wizarding world as a whole. Every magical community knows your name, not just because you stopped the Dark Lord but because you survived.

It is unknown still as to how you survived and many are still trying to work out how."

Sad, mourning blue met bright emerald green. Filled with different emotions like love, happiness, joy, sadness, frustration, anger. "Why? Why was there a war in the first place? Was no one able to stop them getting so strong? Did no one notice what was happening?"Questions spilling out of his mouth, hoping for something to make his understanding clearer.

"I apologies Harry, the fault lies with me. I saw what was happening, I knew who it was but I didn't want to take action. I spoke to them, hoping to change their minds, that violence was unneeded. Alas, I was a fool, Harry. I had the power to stop it but I was weak.

When the war began I was put on a pedestal, hoping I can defeat this Dark Lord as I had before. I am a scholar Harry, not a warrior but I fought, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing and the people needed a beacon, something to follow. So I gave it to them.

In the end, I was broken, distraught of how many were lost. But it did open my eyes.

I am The Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock and The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Using my power I dragged magical Britain out of its state and into now. No longer were only specific people given more power than others, those responsible for crimes were held accountable. Many of the Houses had a vast majority of their wealth taken and used for the betterment of Magical Britain.

Slurs and insults against muggles and what were Muggle-borns, now newborns, are banned. Any who use them are fined. Action against muggles and newborns in a violent and/or discriminatory manner and arrested.

I have cleaned and improved the school, no more will children be influenced by such bigotry and selected subjects. We show all, form both muggle and magical sides. History is told with reasons and outcomes shown.

Together magical Britain grew with the new laws in place. The Ministry for Magic is clean and efficient, no more corruption. Unfortunately, some of the enemies are still free and walking. Still trying to push their views onto others, but they are outnumbered and they know this, they wouldn't dare challenge us.

I had already failed your parents Harry, I wasn't going to fail you and bring you into a broken world."

Letting his head fall back with his eyes closed Harry processes everything he has just been told. The revelation that he is some sort of hero, that he supposedly should be dead, that things used to be so bad not so long ago. How he was blinded by the pure idea and sight of the magic that he was completely ignoring anything potentially bad.

Bringing his head back down he looks at Mr Dumbledore, with his slumped shoulders, crestfallen face and bright blue eyes positively glistening in the unshed tears. No matter how much he wanted to say it was his fault by doing nothing, he couldn't. This man before him looks completely destitute.

"Thank you." Clearly, he surprised him if the way he straightened and looked him in the eyes, searching for the reason. "I never heard anything about my parents, besides them being different, and in this conversation, I found out that I was insanely loved. That you truly care for me as much as you do. That you cared for them as much as you do. That I have someone who I feel I can depend on. I don't think I can right away but it would be nice." His words seemingly had some effect as Dumbledore smiled a purely happy smile and his eyes now shining from pure joy.

After calming down his emotions from that situation both he and Dumbledore ordered some food and drink. Harry stayed to what he was sure was nice and not some of the new things he noticed. Using this time, Harry started to ask Dumbledore some questions and answering Dumbledores in turn. Both finding out their likes and dislikes, Dumbledores strange addiction to lemon flavours sweets. Harry and his love of books taking him into a whole new world of magic and story.

They did, of course, broach the subject of Harry's home life. Harry was slightly hesitant to start but with Dumbledore encouraging him and assuring everything will be fine. He told him. In the end, he wasn't very happy and was extremely apologetic. Harry told him how it wasn't so terrible and that it could be worse.

Dumbledore promised that when he can he will look for somewhere else to stay, but the protections over Privet Drive were strong and could only be anchored there. That he would have to find an alternative but if he could just bear through staying there for the foreseeable future.

Both full and rested they headed off to get the rest of Harrys' supplies. Noticing that Dumbledore was garnering the attention he could point out some who motioned to him. This time he could slightly notice people motioning towards his forehead. Not entirely sure what to do he gave an awkward smile and wave to people who were focusing on him.

Surprisingly he got extremely happy smiles and waves back with some calls of "Hello!", "Good to see you!" It was nice being greeted by such kind people, but he wasn't all comfortable with the experience. he wasn't used to all the attention.

Walking across the path to the bookstore, Florish and Blotts felt way longer than it actually was. Finally getting inside and looking around he was incredibly thankful for Dumbledore getting the trunk early and if the relieved sigh from him was anything to go by he was most likely feeling the same.

Finding and buying the eleven school books he needed was quite easy, apparently, the store sells them as a package. Which, lucky him, gave him some extra time to look around at other books. He quickly found the story section. Picking up two of the stories that caught his interest he took them up to the counter to be paid for and put in his trunk. On his way back he came up to a section of books all with the same man on the front.

Looking closer he can see the man has long wavey blonde hair with a big smile showing off all his white teeth. There was even an artificial twinkle in the corner of the ponces' brown eyes. Picking one up and looking at the back he quickly put it back and held a hand over his mouth. Trying to stop the heave that suddenly came up.

Walking further up and passing what looked to be another section for a series he glanced but then had to do a quick double glance, cracking his neck in the process, seeing that it was about him. Reading some of the titles he couldn't help but let his lower jaw drop.

Hearing a gasp and what sounded like a splat, he looked down to his right to see a girl no older than 6 looking at him with her mouth open, empty ice-cream cone in hand facing down, limp by her side, and the ice-cream itself a dollop on the floor.

Giving an awkward small wave and Hi, he was given a barely audible Hi back before he started running away, I mean, striding up to the counter, handing his two books over and paying. Now done with his book shopping, all wrapped up in his trunk. Harry and Dumbledore leave the store, passing the still shocked girl and what was possibly her Mother fussing over her and cleaning up the mess.

Walking back up the street towards Gringotts but going to the building to the front left of it, called Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions. It sort of feeling like Olivanders again, with all the measuring but Madame Malkin wasn't as odd as Olivander. It wasn't so bad as he thought, a lot more calm then he thought it would be. Apparently, magic got rid of trying the clothes on for a good fit.

Checking the time and seeing it was 2:30pm he aimed to have everything finished quickly if he wanted to catch the bus at 4:05 or he will have to take the later one at out that they should get his potion equipment and he had no need to get a telescope and Dumbledore bought it with the trunk.

When realising all that has been bought he started apologising for making him spend all his money. But he just got waved off. Being told that he has nothing else to spend all the money on.

Entering the potion shop, he looked around and blanched. He then asked Dumbledore if they could do this quick as all the different body parts hanging around were starting to freak him out. Thankfully the potions shop did the same as the Book store. Apparently, this shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, was joined with the shop next door, Potages Cauldron Shop, which, conveniently sold all the equipment needed for potion making.

Leaving Dumbledore to buy everything from this side, he asked for the right amount to buy the school package from the other half. Walking over he saw that there were about to people in the queue. Quickly getting behind so he doesn't have to wait longer. Looking around to pass the time he saw out the window what had to be a whole clan of red-headed people walk down the path. Shaking his head not entirely sure if that was real or the fumes from the shops were getting to him, he looked around again.

In the corner of his eye he saw something move, turning to face them he saw it was products being placed on shelves. Trying to find who was doing it, he was stunned to see a small, thin being with large floppy ears and big glassy eyes wearing what had to be a little basic robe. Looking at it and trying to figure it out. he was knocked from his thought by the staff calling for his turn.

Blushing a bit out of embarrassment he quickly asked for the first year kit. Exchanging money for the package he gave a quick cheers before going off to find Dumbledore. Despite being one of the more unique looking people Harry still struggled to find him. In the end, it took Dumbledore walking up to his side asking him if he was ready to leave, making him jump from the unexpected voice, then leaving.

"I do believe that the last thing you need now is a pet, conveniently it is right next to the exit, how extraordinarily helpful." Following Dumbledore and shaking his head in complete denial that he didn't plan for it to be the last shop, they quickly make their way down the street.

It was a lot quicker now as some of the people have finished shopping in the alley so they could move about quicker. Walking in he was instantly assaulted from all the sounds of the animals. Walking around and looking at them all, he couldn't find one he liked. The only choices he had was an Owl a cat or a toad. Toad was off the list as soon as he saw the option.

Walking past the owl section he was vision was suddenly filled with white and feathers. Looking around he saw that he was standing beside a beautiful white owl with bright gold eyes conveying an understanding of life that us mere mortals could never achieve.

Looking at the information provided, apparently its a female and a snowy owl.

"..." Staring at the owl hoping to get some sort of reaction, all he got was a stare right back. "Did you just slap me? With your wing?" Watching as the owl straighten herself and puff up her chest she gave out a short hoot. "Hmmmmmmm." Tilting his head, which was mirrored by the owl, he came to a decision. "Mr Dumbledore, I would like this owl please."

After a short disagreement with the clerk, Harry ended walking out of the store with the now named Hedwig perched on his shoulder, triumphantly. He stops and turns to Dumbledore. "Thank you for the help today sir, I really appreciate it." Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. "No problem Harry, it was quite enjoyable and nice to finally speak with you. Now you have everything in your trunk yes?" Nodding his head in confirmation. "Yep. I got the books, clothes, potions equipment and all the stuff I need for Hedwig."

"Marvelous, well I do hope you have a good next month. I will see you when you arrive at Hogwarts." Seeing Dumbledore unshrink his trunk because no way were they going to drag it around, Harry double checked to see if he had everything, which he did. Grabbing a hold of his trunk and letting Hedwig fly off he turned to face Dumbledore.

Exchanging goodbyes Harry walks with his trunk back through the wall into the Leaky Cauldron. Waving goodbye to Tom he walks out the entrance, back into the non-magical world.

Checking the time and seeing it is 3:50pm he was happy to see he only had to wait 15 minutes. Seeing that it has stopped raining he left his coat undone and went to stand under the bus shelter just down the road, deciding not to sit on the wet bench.

Waiting wasn't bad, except for the cold winds blowing around him. Hurrying on the bus to get out of the wind, he saw that it was full unlike his bus this morning. Taking his trunk to the standing section, he leaned it against the side and then he leaned against his trunk, keeping a hold on the pole to the side of him.

Finally stopping walking he can feel his legs being slightly tired. Trying to put most of his weight on his trunk was difficult. With the movements of the bus if he didn't keep his footing he might fall and look like a prat. After an excruciating bus experience of close to 2 hours due to traffic, he got off at his stop.

Walking down the street to the Dursleys he noticed Hedwig flying high above him. Finally making it to the door he put his keys in and let himself in. Hearing no sounds he assumed that Petunia is around friends, Dudley is out and that Vernon is at work.

Dragging his trunk upstairs he made it to his room, put his trunk next to the bed then flopped on the bed himself. Quickly standing back up as he remembered he is in damp clothes he gets some comfy clean clothes to change into then goes to the bathroom to wash and dry off.

Now back in his room, warm, dry and in a pair of thick jogging bottoms and a t-shirt he sets about sorting through all his new things.

Pulling the books out and putting them on the side to read later, he starts to organize everything else, remembering to leave space for his books. Putting Hedwig's cage, perch and treats on his desk he sees her outside just landing outside his window. Letting her in and giving her some treats before she goes to sit on her perch.

Done with his organizing he sits back on his bed and picks up one of the storybooks called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Getting lost in the story he later heard the sound of the door. Surprisingly he heard all three voices of the others who lived here. 'They must have gone out together.' Continuing to read the book he was interrupted again as his door opened.

Seeing his Aunt pokes her head in and look around, he noticed the distance on her face as she spotted his new things. "We have gone out for dinner if you want food to make it when you want it. And make sure that none of THAT leaves this room besides you leaving for school." Letting out a sigh that it didn't go as bad as he thought.

Not starving yet due to the lunch earlier he carried on reading his book. With dark approaching out the window he checked the time to see it was late in the evening, deciding to get some food he headed downstairs. Walking past the living room he could hear the tele and see the light shining on the wall through the door frame.

Getting himself an apple, banana and some grapes, he cut them up and put them in a bowl. Cleaning up after him he took them back up to his room to eat them there.

Slowly eating the food and spending time with Hedwig he went about putting his books on the shelf. Finished sorting his room out he ate the last of the food and went to prepare for bed in the bathroom.

Returning to his room, he removed his glasses, laid down and went to sleep. Dreaming of all the amazing things he will be able to see and do.

Right. Chapter 2 done. The next chapter is going to have a short description of what he did in the 1-month wait, then it is off to Hogwarts.

I hope you liked the chapter. Fav, Follow and Review if you want, I'd appreciate it.

Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

My friend recommends reading this chapter at a slight angle.

Harry Potter: Rising from the Ashes

One month had never felt longer for Harry. With the day of starting Hogwarts nearing, so did the length of the days broaden. Thinking that reading some of his school books would help pass the time he started on them. It worked. Sort of. While it did pass the time it also got him more increasingly interested in the subject and wanting to be in Hogwarts right then.

The books did help though. Besides them helping to consume time, he was only able to get through two books. Transfiguration and Charms. Both greatly interested him from what he had read.

The bad thing was that the Dursleys knew what he was reading. That being magic. It was a very difficult month having to deal with them. Whenever he was around them they instantly became agitated and angry at him, even if he was just getting a drink. He was forced to do double the chores which mostly involved the most difficult ones to the satisfaction of all three Dursleys.

Coming towards the end of the month he started to panic. He wasn't told how to actually get there. Writing a letter and asking Hedwig to deliver for the first time was an odd experience. Only really knowing Dumbledore he sent the letter to him, asking how he was supposed to go to Hogwarts.

Getting a letter back, along with Hedwig, he found out that he has to go to Kings Cross Station and enter platform 9¾. Baffled by the number of the platform he just accepted it as it being magic. It seemed to be the best explanation.

The emotions of the people occupating 4 Private Drive were hectic. There was excitement from Harry finally going to school. Curiosity and glee from Dudley, not entirely sure where his weird cousin was going, but happy that he was.

Vernon and Petunia were basically vibrating in anticipation of getting rid of Harry and magic from the house, but angry of having to still put up with it when he comes back for holidays.

Now here we are, September 1st, the day that Harry goes to Hogwarts. Harry was already awake when his alarm went off. Smacking it to shut it up he rushes around his room double checking that he has everything in his trunk.

Carefully picking up Hedwig's cage with her in it, he picks up his trunk with his other hand and drags it down the stairs. Seeing the front door open he looks out to see Vernon just getting in the driver seat, causing the car to lean slightly. Smothering a laugh he makes his way to the back of the car to put his trunk in.

Thanks to continual use of his magic strength he was able to easily lift and secure it in the boot. ' I really got to come up with a good name for that.' Walking to the side he opens up the back door and slides in with Hedwig in his arms. Placing her on the other seat he struggles with getting the seatbelt around and in a good spot as to not slip. Knowing that his Uncle was getting annoyed by the numerous growls he quickened his pace, causing more of a ruckus but finishing faster.

"Ready Uncle." Stabilising himself from being thrown forward because as soon as he finished talking his Uncle slammed the pedal reversing instantly. Checking over on Hedwig he saw that some of her feathers were a little ruffled. The trip is a lot more awkward and embarrassing then he thought it would be. Apparently, his Uncle is more ticked off then he realised. Watching his Uncle grip the steering wheel and shout at other drivers was making Harry shift in his seat, hoping to not be seen in the rearview mirror.

Uncomfortably waving and trying to convey apologies to other drivers as they look in the window was making him wish they could get there already. After about the thirtieth car he slowly slid down in his seat, not wanting to be seen by anybody. He wasn't appreciating the way Hedwig would look at him with clear amusement in her eyes or the way she let out small hoots every now and then. Feeling the full brunt of betrayal he closed his eyes and just hoped it would be over soon.

By some stroke of divine luck, it was. Sitting up and looking at the station coming up in his view was probably a lot less amazing then he was thinking it was at the moment. Waiting until the car to stop he unbuckle the belt over Hedwig's cage and his own, grabbing the cage and getting out. Putting her on the path for a minute he got to the back of the car, opened the boot and practically threw his trunk out. Closing the boot and standing by Hedwig, Uncle Vernon's cars tires squealed, marking the floor and darting away.

Sharing a look with Hedwig he shrugs his shoulders, picks up his trunk and her cage and starts to make his way inside. Remembering that he has to go to platform 9¾ he makes his way over that direction. Struggling to get there due to the massive amount of people going about there day was made a lot worse with having to drag along a trunk and a large bird cage. Finally traversing his way out he leans against a wall to catch his breath. He doesn't even want to know how many times his feet were stood on, how many times he had been elbowed or just knocked around. It was a harrowing thought.

Looking above him at the numbers he could only see the signs for 9 and 10. Deciding to wait and hope that someone else would go through seemed like the best bet. He was starting to lose that hope until, surprise surprise, a flock or redheads. The fact that four out of the total six had a trolley, trunk and some sort of animal solidly confirmed his suspicions that they were magical.

Staying back and watching they would do he was left stupified watching what had to be twins seemingly run through the wall. Taking his glasses off and cleaning them he puts them back on only for the eldest looking teen to walk through.

Walking up to the women with them he tries gaining her attention. "Excuse me ma'am but, could you help me get onto platform 9¾?" After he first called she turned to him with a questioning look before shifting to an understanding smile after he finished his question. "Oh it's no trouble dear, all you have to do is go through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. It's probably best to get a running start for the first time. If you go through Ron, will come in behind you if that makes you feel better." Looking at who she called Ron, he saw that it was another boy his age with the obvious red hair.

Seeing the boy, Ron, give him an encouraging nod he turned to face back towards the wall. Taking a deep breath he ran towards the wall, closing his eyes just before getting to it. Keeping his eyes shut anticipating the impact he didn't open his eyes until someone tapped his shoulder. Looking to who it was he saw it was Ron with a bright smile on his face taking a few steps to be beside him. Side by side both Harry and Ron looked towards the train.

Sat on the tracks was a gleaming red engine with accents of matte black and resplendent gold. Looking up the track they could see carts of the same colour pallet with various families of different amounts all having heartfelt goodbyes to their loved ones. Try as he might, Harry wasn't able to stop the feeling of loneliness wash through him. Struggling to swallow the lump in his throat he moves forward, hoping to remove himself from the scene before him. Hearing Ron hurry after he made him smile a bit, slowing down and throwing a smile back he makes his way towards the closest cart.

Before they got in they were stopped by one of the workers of the train, asking for any luggage they would like to be in the luggage cart. Harry, with only his trunk and Hedwig, said he was ok. Turning to Ron he saw him with about three medium sized trunks. Being advised to take his trunk with clothes aboard to change before entering the school. Ron handed his two other trunks over along with his trolley watching them be tapped by the man's wand and seeing the trunks floating off to who knows where and the trolley wheeling itself off.

Making their way inside they moved up the cart looking for an empty booth. Seeing older students using magic to send various coloured sparks everywhere, the two young boys had to haphazardly dodge and weave around them. Contrary to being annoyed the two boys were smiling and laughing on their little trip to find a booth. Finally coming to one about 5 booths up they both dragged their trunks in. Ron leaving his on the floor for a bit and flopping down on a seat, Harry did the same after placing his trunk down and Hedwig on top.

Looking at the boy across from him, he clears his throat. "It was Ron, right? Your name?" Ron sat up nodding his head. "That's right, Ron Weasley. You are?" Eyes slightly widened in the surprise of not introducing himself, he sits up straighter. "Oh yeah! I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Seeing Ron's eyes widen comically brought amusement to Harry. "Pull the other one! Are you really? Do you have the scar?" Moving his hair aside he gave Ron a more clear look. The breathless wicked he got out of Ron made him chortle out of the sheer ridiculousness of the whole thing. How did the scar garner such a reaction?

Ron was about to ask him what was funny when both were silenced from the horn of the train, making those still out on the platform gives extremely fast last goodbyes before all cramming through the doors to get to a cabin.

Forgetting the previous conversation both Harry and Ron set about getting their trunks stored in the overhead space. Harry was able to quickly get his in place. Turning to see Ron struggle a bit he went over to help, getting an embarrassed thanks from Ron. Harry waved him off, saying it was fine.

Passing the time both started to talk a bit about themselves. Harry found out that Ron is an avid Quidditch fan, which is supposedly a sport held on brooms. He tried to follow along but it was really difficult, he felt as if he just saw the game being played then he would understand it a lot better. He was always more hands-on learner than theoretical.

He also found out what it was like to have a full magical family. Being able to witness common day spells. When Ron was describing them he noticed how he sounded bored about it, most likely from growing up being surrounded by it. Harry swore to himself that he would never get bored or grow to ignore its wonder.

Ron, on the other hand, learned about growing up in a muggle family. He learned that Harry had already gone to school, albeit not magic. Completely stumped by the tale of sports being played on the ground and not on broom was just mind-boggling to him.

Hearing that Harry's favourite past-time is reading was baffling. He couldn't understand how sitting and reading words was more entertaining than actually moving about. Having the different stories that Harry reads sort of made him understand, they did sound cool, but he was staying with quidditch.

Both sharing their memories of the various chores was funny. Being able to tell each other all the thoughts they had at the time but couldn't vocalise in fear of being told off was relieving.

Before they could carry on they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry being seated closer, stood up and opened the door, revealing two others his age. One was a girl with extremely bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other was a boy with short ruffled brown hair with brown eyes the colour of golden oak. He was going to talk until he was beaten to it by the girl.

"Hi. We were looking for somewhere to sit but everywhere else appears to be full. We were hoping we could sit in here?" Quirking an eyebrow at the onslaught of words, he could the gist of what was being said after mulling it over in his head, turning to look at Ron he got a shrug in response. Looking at the other two again he smiled in welcome. "Sure, there is plenty of space in here."

Stepping back and sitting down again, the two pass with little smiles of gratitude and a timid thank you form the boy. Standing up again he helped the girl with her luggage when he saw her struggle storing it. From the sounds behind him, Ron was helping the other kid. Done with that they sat down the boy next to Harry and the girl next to Ron. Now all sitting down there was an uncomfortable silence between all four.

"Um thank you for letting us sit in here. I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger." Harry seeing that she was trying to make it comfortable joining in. "No problem, it was just us two anyway. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Turning to his left he looked at the boy next to him, hoping for a name. "I, I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry gave a happy smile and Ron let out a 'nice to meet you', turning back to the front he came across something that sent chills down his spine. He was being thoroughly examined by Hermione. After about 2 minutes of this, he questioned her, hoping for a reason as to what's happening. "Is there ah, something wrong Hermione?" Seeing her still staring at him he was about to ask again before she answered. "You are Harry Potter. I've read all your books. They were really entertaining if not a bit silly." At this, both Ron and Neville focused on Harry, with Hermione still staring at him. Turning pale, and not from the attention, he replied. "You read those books? Do people actually read them? That's insane!" Getting laughter from all three he tried to defend himself. "I'm being serious here, I only looked at the covers before I ran away from them. I wish they never existed."

Looking at the other three, still laughing at his pure seriousness and dislike made him start laughing as well, even he found the whole thing a joke.

This thankfully eased everyone's nerves causing all to chat with each other more fluidly. Hermione came from a pure muggle family when she had her first accidental magic her parents first thought was an alien abduction, which got a laugh out of all four new students. When someone came by to explain they took everything is as if it made sense. Nodding sagely to whatever was said or saying things like "That is what we were thinking" or "Yes, that makes complete sense."

Hermione was practically jumping in her seat when she heard that Harry was an avid reader of books when she ventured into knowing how many she slumped slightly, finding out he wasn't religiously reading all books he can. She perked up slightly at the reminder that he does like storybooks so they can talk about them if she ever wanted too.

Neville came from an old family so he already knew some of the basics they were going to learn. Harry and Ron had to pull Hermione back when she threw herself forward, all but demanding answers from Neville on what he knows. After a meek Hermione was sat back in her seat she apologised to Neville, though it felt lacklustre with the pout and blown cheeks she had.

Being told that he was raised by his strict Grandmother who demanded he does good in school brought a sombre mood to the cabin, that was until Ron said that they will make sure he does great in school by helping him any way they can.

The discussion drifted to more school orientated thoughts. What house they want to be in. Hermione, Ron and Neville said Gryffindor. Harry had no clue, not thinking it would matter anyway. To what subject they are looking forward to. Neville said herbology, his obvious passion in the subject brought a more confident and happy Neville into the conversation explaining how he has a greenhouse where he looks after all sorts of plants.

Ron said he was looking forward to flying lessons and quidditch, which was understandable. He did mention that he was slightly interested in potions, Apparently, his oldest brother was a curse breaker and when he tells Ron about his trips to places all over the world he always mentioned the different types of potions he sees and all the amazing things they can do.

The three boys were starting to understand that Hermione was some sort of knowledge nut which wasn't a bad thing, it was good. When she said that all of the subjects were interesting they all gave her a knowing smile, causing her cheeks to redden. When she said that flying was one she wasn't looking forward too, she and Ron had a small dispute with Hermione finishing it saying "I would like to keep my feet firmly on the floor thank you very much."

With Harrys' turn, he explained how he only was able to read the charms and transfiguration books before today. It was enough to make him think that they would be his favourites but he wasn't so sure as he knows very little about the others.

Still chatting away their talk was cut short with their door slammed open. In the door, way stood a boy their age with slicked back blonde hair and to larger boys standing at his back either side. Watching the blonde they saw as he looked at everyone sitting down. "So I heard that Harry Potter was here, I, of course, had to come and see for myself. I am Draco Malfoy. It would be best for you to surround yourself with the betters of this society, not some failed grandson, another Weasley and from what I can see, a pathetic little mud..."

"Now what do we have to here." Seeing the new person approached showed an older girl who must have about 16 years old. She had odd rainbow coloured hair and bright turquoise eyes. "We have in total 7 little firsties, 4 are seemingly enjoying their time and the other 3 being horrible little turds. If I heard right you are Draco Malfoy, who just insulted three students and was about to utter a banned word, from the Ministry no less. Congratulations, you just earned yourself detention and whatever the teachers feel just after they get my report. Now leave."

The four in the compartment didn't know what to do. Shout at the blonde little twit or laugh at the fact that he just got in trouble. Deciding to settle on silent they tried to seem in control. Though all of their red faces from holding in the laughter was destroying that image.

Seeing Malfoy and his two blobs walk off they turned to look at the older girl. They watch as she makes sure that Draco left before giving the four a wink and smile she left to go do whatever she must.

The train ride after that was a lot less eventful. They continued talking to each other, strengthening their bonds and all becoming fast friends. At some point the rainbow-haired girl came back, informing them that they are nearing to the station and that they should change into their uniforms.

Looking at each other they start to get their things before a feminine cough grabs each boys attention. Turning to look they saw that it was Hermione with a look asking them what they were doing. Looking at each other and wondering what was wrong, they eventually came to the conclusion and left the cabin giving small sorry as they left, allowing Hermione her space.

Swapping around and the boys changing, they let Hermione in and waited to arrive at the stop.

Going to grab their trunks they see them pop away before they could touch them. Looking at each other and shrugging, the quartet made their way outside onto the platform. Wondering where to go a booming voice jolted them from their worries. "First years over here. Line up in front now. Good good. Alright, follow me." Finding where the voice came from wasn't very difficult.

A giant of a man, standing taller than the train, stood at the end of the path holding a lantern in his hand illuminating his face. A big black bristly beard covered the bottom half of the man's face. Kind black eyes were sat above, underneath what seemed to be a veritable nest on his head. Noticing the line starting in front of him the four join the congregation of other first years.

Following the path they are being led on had them ended up on small dock filled with many rowing boats. Pleased with the call of "No more than four to a boat." As soon as all the students were in the boats started to make their way down the river. The sudden abruptness of the boats moving caused some squeals and surprised shouts from the surrounding boats.

Leaving the river and floating to the main body of water brought along the first look of the castle. The lights from the windows creating reflections in the water, dancing with the ripples made by the boats. The tall towers piercing the sky, seemingly keeping the dark at bay with its illuminating majesty. The closer they got the more prominent it became, with the dying light of the sun highlighting its fell exterior.

Harry never expected to see something like this, he only ever thought that such views were only to be described in books. If he could he would freeze time and just stare at the castle at this particular time. "I think I know why we had to take the boats." Hearing Neville says that snapped him out of his daydream along with Hermione and Ron.

Seeing the land approaching he took another look at the castle, hoping to imprint it in his memory. Coming to a stop they all clambered out of the boats and grouped up on the shore. The location they were now it was plain. Brick flooring with a tree line not too far off. One thing stood out though. That was the insane amount of stairs sitting right in front of them. The hope that there was some other way up was crushed by the unknowing giant who started to lead his way up to them.

Now at the top, the slightly winded students to a quick reprieve. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't have to keep up with the bigger mans larger steps. Stopped before a large wooden door they see the man walk up to them and knock on the door, causing the sound to reverberate all around them. After a few seconds, the doors opened, displaying someone new.

An older woman wearing a full dark green robe. The velvet pointed hat drawing the most attention, leading to sharp brown eyes resting in a stern visage. Shuffling slightly under the woman's calculating gaze, they all relaxed when her attention left them. "Thank you, Hagrid for bringing them." Hagrid waved her off. " It was no problem Professor, the least I could do." Watching Hagrid walk of they then turned their attentiveness towards the Professor.

"You are about to walk into the Great Hall where you will be sorted and join your house tables. When you are all housed and seated the start of term banquet will begin. I urge you to act professional and civilised during the sorting, you will be placed into a house which will become something akin to a family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses each have their own noble history, producing generations of outstanding witches and wizards. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. During your stay at Hogwarts, your accomplishment will earn house points while any rule-breaking with result in loss of house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points is awarded the House Cup. An honour I am sure all of you will strive to achieve. We will begin shortly, take this time to prepare yourselves."

Being left alone as the Professor leaves through a door, we all talked amongst ourselves. All around us we could hear the various groups talking about what they had to do for the sorting. Some said they had to solve a puzzle, or they had to duel a teacher, others said they had to fight something. Ron was the loudest when talking about that, apparently, his older brothers told him they had to fight a magical creature. It seemed Hermione and Neville were having fun with that, teasing him and agreeing with him, making him more nervous.

All talking ceased when the Professor came back. She didn't say anything, only walked up to two large double doors, opening up to show an incredibly large hall. Walking down the middle of the hall showed a total of five tables, two on each side full of students and one final curved table at the front sat on a raised platform covering the width of the hall backed by a stained window showing the same crest that was on the letter.

The sheer length of the table was incredible, curving around until it was flanking the two outer most student tables. From the look of it, the table was able to sit around 40 teachers. The students' tables seemed to hold hundreds of students. Scrutinising above the tables he could see a total of four floating flags above each tables quarter.

The farthest on the right was a scarlet red with a golden ribbon at the bottom, reading the name Gryffindor. In the centre of the flag was an animated gold lion proudly looking over its table before letting out a silent roar.

To the immediate right was a flag of azure, bordered by a deep rich bronze with an eagle of the same colour, gliding through a non-existent breeze, keenly watching over its tables inhabitants. The name Ravenclaw was seated at the top of the banner.

To the close left were a light grey and black badger, strolling across the dandelion field. Gazing across the expanse of its table, checking up on its students. Bold black lettering spelling out Hufflepuff beneath the Badgers' path.

On the far left was a representation of a striking silver snake, slithering across its shamrock plains, casting an analysing gaze over the ones who sat before it. Slytherin, printed on the top. Glittering in the light from the torches surrounding the hall.

Each flag was floating in the endless sky which was shown in the enchanted ceiling. Thanks to Hermione reading Hogwarts: A History she knew what it was and told the boys.

Surveying the table at the front, Harry could see a diversity of teachers. Reaching the centre he could see Dumbledore. Giving the man a shy wave and smile he saw the man smile back and raise his goblet in greeting. Reaching the front of the hall he could ultimately see an old rickety stool with an old looking leather hat sitting beside the Professor that led them here. Turning around she ended up facing out into the hall. In front of them both was a horizontal table with seats, enough to fit all of the new students.

Harry and the others around him all looked to the Professor, waiting for her to start. None of them took notice of the slight rustle on the stool, that was until it grew louder. Watching the hat in anticipation they never would have thought that it would grow a set of eyes and what seemed to be...

_"Oh, you may think I'm not pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

... a mouth. Coming to the conclusion of its song the students and teachers all applauded making the Sorting Hat bow, much to the amusement of the first years.

Hearing the clearing of a throat they soon paid attention the Professor pulling out a list. "Hannah Abbot." A small blonde haired girl nervously made her way up to the stool, which had been cleared when the Professor raised it for her to sit down. When the girl sat the hat was placed on her head, falling down about half of her face.

It was quiet for a minute until the hat called out Hufflepuff. When she stood up the Hufflepuff badge was placed on her left side of her chest, a tie seemingly unfolded itself from the collar of the robe and wove itself comfortably around her neck.

The next student went up and the same thing happened. It was a good thing that they had a table to sit at as the sorting took quite a bit of time. When it came to Hermione's turn she darted out of her seat before the Professor could even finish her name. Harry, Neville and Ron laughed at the pure shock on the Professors face.

After a couple of minutes, the call of Gryffindor reached everyone's ears. Hermione walked quickly over to the table, greeted by rounds of applause.

The next one up was Neville. Neville being Neville was a bit shy at first but two bright smiles and big thumbs up from Harry and Ron made him smile a bit and relax. The breath he let out when he was sorted into Gryffindor was telling that he was worried about where he would go.

After a few more people, that Draco chap was put in Slytherin, it was Harry's turn. When his name was called out a hush fell over the hall before people started chatting in hushed whispers and pointing at him. Regarding the reaction, he got he looked around with a raised brow before looking back at Ron. Receiving a raised shoulder he shrugged in response and carried on towards the stool.

As soon as the hat fell over his eyes all sound seemed to cut out.

"Now what do we have in here. Ahhh you seem to have a love for books, though it seems mostly storybooks. You are quite suited to being in Ravenclaw, you did seem to be quite the studier in your muggle school. No. Not Ravenclaw you would do well but you wouldn't progress as well as you could.

Hufflepuff? No, that would be the worst option. You have never really had anyone to fully trust or had any strong bonds between you and another. You could easily gain that though if you were to join Hufflepuff.

Now Gryffindor. I see you already have friends there, that would make it a more obvious choice. You have shown your bravery before, standing up for yourself against your relatives. That must of been difficult hmm? Ohh what's this? You were going to defend your friends that strongly before the Prefect showed up? Quite chivalrous.

But Slytherin? Would could be great in Slytherin. It's all here. The cunning you used to deal with your relatives. Whether it was to get something or to be ignored. My my, the things you did to get what you wanted. You truly used whatever you could to gain favour from them, didn't you? Slytherin would make you powerful in many ways.

The question is though. Where to put you. With those who you already see as friends, giving you a chance to have something you never had before. Or, to send you to the one house which will build you into someone who would be revered by everyone, and feared by your enemies. What to choose, what to choose."

Hearing the hat speak in his head was an odd experience to put it lightly. Knowing that it was somehow going through his memories made him feel icky. It was just wrong. The reasoning for putting him in which house was easy to understand. But in the end, there was only one place he wanted to be. "Gryffindor. I want to be with my friends."

"Oh? Gryffindor eh? It would be a waste of potential should you not choose Slytherin."

"I want to go to Gryffindor. I think I would prefer to be the person I will be with my friends around me. Not whatever Slytherin would do."

"Hmm, very well then. You will be in, GRYFFINDOR!" When the hat shouted Gryffindor he heard the rest of the hall clap with the said house being the loudest. Moving over to the table he saw Hermione and Neville wave him over, indicating to a spot near them. When he was moving over the next person was called up, thus repeating the cycle.

When it came to Rons turn the hat called out Gryffindor before it even fully settled. Hearing a shout of "Weasley Power!" He looked further up the table to see two identical twins, both with the same hair as Ron. The shout brought titters from many and red ears from Ron.

When he sat down ty the others he put his head on the table hoping so fall through and hide. There were very little others who had to be called up. When the last one was done, everyone clapped and Dumbledore stood from his seat causing all noise to cease and hold everyone's attention. Casting his bright blue eyes and warm smile over all who sat before him he opened his arms as if to give a hug.

"Old students, welcome back. New students welcome to Hogwarts and the start of your new journey. I will try to keep things brief so we can start the feast. The quidditch games will start again next month along with tryouts.

The North wing classrooms of the 4th floor will be held for any Newt classes during the afternoons, this will be effective starting Monday 4th.

Now first years, if you didn't know, you will be having a basic medical checkup tomorrow. The earliest will be 10 o'clock in the morning. That very same morning a notice will be posted into each room of when your time is along with a map as it would be best for you not to lose yourself.

Now, the third floor is off limits for the foreseeable future. Those who go there will receive a months worth of detention. If you continue then I will have no choice but to dismiss you from the school for good. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has kindly allowed Hogwarts the use of some Aurors. If you see them walking about please leave them to their business and listen to what they say.

Now time for food!" Clapping his hands the five tables suddenly filled with food and conversation.

Talking between themselves and eating, just having fun and enjoying the food was really interesting. Being told by Neville and Ron the different food that Harry and Hermione had never had before was turned into a game of whatever Neville and Ron found the most disgusting and give it to them.

After a few plates of both delicious and disgusting foods, all the plates and food disappeared. Noticing Dumbledore stand up again, waiting for the old wise man's words of wisdom. "Now that you are all fed and watered, off to bed with you. Chop Chop." With his last two words accompanied by claps, the students all stood up.

Two older students walked down towards the first years. The boy has red hair and the same brown eyes as Ron, he must have been another brother. Unlike the others though this one had a hard set face looking like a stern disciplinarian. The girl, on the other hand, had a calm and welcoming smile which along with her dark blue eyes looked incredibly serene. Her light brown hair and light complexion made her eyes stand out in contrast.

"My name is Percy Weasley and this is Anna Taylor, we are both prefects of Gryffindor which means if you misbehave in any way we can and will take points off of you. Now if you will follow us we will lead you to Gryffindor tower and do try to keep up." Without waiting he turned away leaving Anna and the first years.

Seeing Anna scowl at his back then turn back to them with the soft smile again eased all of their nerves that Percy built up. "Sorry about him, it is just how he is. Anyway, if you will follow me please follow me I can take you to where we will be staying and tell you about some other things that we, as prefects, can do." With a nod in the direction to the door, they all trailed after her like baby ducklings to the mother duck.

Whilst walking to the tower they were able to see all the paintings along the way which were moving and waving at them. Anna also told them more like she said she would. If they were ever in trouble or needed help for something they were to come to them, the prefects if they couldn't find a teacher or felt more comfortable with them.

Making outside they walked across the grass until they reached a bridge, spanning the length of the drop beneath it. Making it inside they reach a painting of open savanna. Walking up to it made something from the distance come closing to the frame it is in. When it was fully revealed it showed a large muscular Lion surveying all who stood outside of its domain.

"Okay! So the only way to get in is to give the password. The password changes every day and is posted on the notice board just inside of the door, so make sure you read and remember it otherwise you won't get in until someone else comes by."

Listening to Anna on how to get in, they heard her say "Gryffindors charge." The Lion then nodded and turned to lie beneath a tree just on the left of the scene. The painting swung open to reveal a short passage opening up into a massive circular room.

In the centre were four seated curved settees which surrounded a small fire pit, directly on the opposite side of the room was a staircase seeming to lead upwards.

To the left of the stairs was a bookshelf with seating tables around it, most likely for easier use. To the right of the staircase was a cornered off couch area with a low table sat in-between. On both, the Left and right side had long and wide tables with numerous seats around them.

To the immediate right was three settees lining the wall and two in front of them with another low, curved table, running the length of three settees and following the curve of the room. To the left was a fireplace with three couches, each one facing the fireplace.

Finished looking around they look back to Anna who was waiting patiently and Percy who wasn't if the increasing speed of his tapping foot was any indication. "Right, as you can see this is the common room where everyone is allowed. We have a lot of areas to sit and at the back is a bookshelf if anyone would like something to read. Going up the stairs the boys go up the right and the girls are on the left. If anyone tries to go on the other side there are things to stop you from getting up them.

Now, the door shuts at 9:30 and everyone sort of just goes up to their room at 10: 00. You can go to sleep whenever you like but please understand that the higher years might be studying for their OWLS or NEWTS so please be respectful and not do anything that could disrupt them. It is actually 8 now so it might be good for you to go check out your rooms and new room-mates."

Seeing all the other boys go upstairs Harry, Ron and Neville decided to join and introduce himself. Before they left they turned to say goodnight to Hermione who seemed to already be in conversation with another girl in their year. Going up the stairs they come across a door labelled "First Years." Opening up they can see the beds facing towards the middle, with the back to the wall.

Each bed was a double, with scarlets drapes over the canopy of the bed, with golden tassels decorating the edges. The beds had pure white pillows and scarlet duvets across the mattress. The beds were high off the ground, with familiar trunks tucked underneath. On the right side of the room were four beds with a door in-between, leading to the bathroom. on the opposite side were six beds, following the curve of the room.

Between the beds was a large couch with a table in front of it and in front of the table was another couch but only half the size. Seeing the other boys sat down on the couches or the beds to the side, they made their way over and sat in any available space. The introductions were the same for Ron, Neville and Harry as they were earlier. Ron acted the same when he heard that Dean and Seamus both liked football more than quidditch. Neville acted timid until he got more comfortable and Harry was questioned about his scar. Again.

Dean Thomas was a darker skinned boy with curly black hair and black eyes. He was a funny guy, not loud and insane, unlike his friend. Seamus Finnegan was loud and insane. The Irish lad apparently blew something up as his first accidental magic and then he was obsessed with it. He was funny though, in a completely insulting way but they all quickly found out it was a joke. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. He said he lived in an area of Ireland that hardly gets any sun which is why he is so pale.

The 5th person that spoke had a thick Scottish accent making it obvious where he was from. His name was Tom Roland or Tommy as he prefered to be called. His whole family had been through Hogwarts so he pretty much expected to come here. Also, he doesn't live too far away which was quite handy in getting here. He, like Seamus, was pale because of the British weather, and when there was sun he never tanned.

Aaron Partridge was from America. The American magical world was a lot more separated. His family found out that Britain had a larger and more connected magical community and decided to move in time for the start of the school year. They felt that it would be a lot easier if they were able to join a combined community. He had been in the sun a lot giving him a nice tan, which he jokingly bragged about to Tommy and Seamus.

Hugo Durand and Xavier Fabron, Hugo said to call Xavier "X or Professor X." Those who had seen the film laughed and had to explain it to the others. They all agreed to call him that. They were childhood friends from France. Both had dark blonde hair and light hazel eyes. You would think they were twins if you didn't know their names. Both had lightly tanned skin from the sunny weather in France. Their parents wanted them to go to the local magical school but the best French Magical school, Beauxbatons was an all girls school. The only school they could go to in France was one which only delivered the basics of magical education. Hearing of Hogwarts the moved to Britain just like Aarons family.

The 10th and last boy of their year are Greek. His name was Leonidas Galanos. Though he did say that he prefers to be called "Leon". He had bright, crystal blue eyes which stood out from his bronzed skin and black hair. When he told his parents that he wanted to go to Hogwarts they contacted his Mothers' sister, his aunt, if he could stay with her when he needed too. She of course readily agreed, saying she hadn't seen him in so long.

After talking a bit more of general random-ness they each took turns using the bathroom to get ready for bed. When they were all done they entered the realm of Morpheus.

Well. TADAAAAAA! I hope this chapter doesn't seem long and tedious. I wanted to get this out earlier but my mind kept thinking up loads of things for planning future chapters and I got sidetracked.

K bye!

Goosey


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing besides OCs.

Sorry. Long Time.

I know that the previous chapters didn't have a lot of shown character interaction, a reviewer even pointed out that it felt passive. I completely agree. Everything said so far has been either glimpses or just descriptions of events, which was done on purpose.

For Harry, I wanted to give a brief look on his life up until Hogwarts which I feel like I have done. Maybe? Even the last chapter when he arrived was more of an overview.

This chapter and onwards is going to be different. All has been told on his life and the build up until we are now here.

I'm thinking of having the time of the events moved up so it's more modern.

Oh and the reason I was a bit late uploading is because I was playing AC Odyssey.

Hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter: Rising from the Ashes

In a faintly lit room, two cloaked figures were gliding across the floor. The morning sun from the windows creating dancing shadows all over the room, giving the two dark figures ample enough space to hide. Stopping in the middle of the room, they look around at their eight targets.

"Is there no other way?" The figure on the right looks towards the one on the left. "This is the only way. If there is another way I beg of you to tell me." The one on the left had no answer, they had planned for this and the only way towards accomplishment was this.

Both trading nods they raised their right arms before them. The hoods on their cloaks falling, revealing both Hugo and Xavier with a shit-eating grin tearing across their faces. Wands in their hands they release a loud bang, screaming along with it. "It's Morning! Wake up, guys!"

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Tom and Leon all woke up. Harry, who was used to being woken up by loud sounds bolted upright before falling back down, arms across his eyes as he cursed the duo. Ron who was sleeping on the edge fell off his bed making gulp the air as it was just knocked out of him.

Neville was shocked into releasing a surprise burp which then turned into a coughing fit. Dean wasn't too bad, he jolted up but when seeing the two laughing french boys he sat on the side of his bed and gave a halfhearted "Mornin'. "

Seamus was face down and splayed out, when was awoken all of his limbs pushed down and in, pushing him above his bed and back down. All anyone was able to hear from his bed was stifled mumblings.

Tom just rolled over and pulled the covers over him, asking for a few more minutes. Leons' eyes snapped awake and then he just glared at the ceiling in pure annoyance.

Aaron was the only exception. They caused him to hit his head on the headboard. After he rubbed his head he got out of bed and made to get ready. "Why did you do that!? I don't understand! Why must you do this to us!?" Saying this while walking off to the bathroom just caused the two boys to laugh louder.

"It's too early for this and I thought I would be safe from this for a while until my brothers had the idea." Ron pushed himself up from the floor and flopped down onto his bed, all the while complaining like all the others.

"Yeah well some of us just didn't think this would happen. We should be getting up anyway. You alright Seamus?" He heard a groan from the bed. "He'll be fine." Dean got everything he needed and headed to the bathroom just as a freshly dressed Aaron came out. He came back out a few seconds later to drag Seamus up to get ready.

Both Hugo and Xavier took their cloaks off and threw them onto their beds showing that both were already dressed. They made their way to the seats to wait for the others to get ready.

"Look, we both thought hard on how we should wake you up and this seemed to be the only way. What were we supposed to do? Wake you up like a normal person?" Xavier asked as if this was the only way.

Leon sat straight up. "YES! Next time don't do anything like that! Please!" Grumbling, he rolled himself out of bed and went to get ready also.

Harry, who was watching Neville poke Ron with a stick he has no idea where he got, walked over to the seats to wait for space in the bathroom. "It's the first day here as well, couldn't you have at least done it another time?" Both of them looked at him and considered his words. "Fine we won't, but don't expect us to hold back after the first days. Anyway, we just wanted to wake you up and we've been awake for a while so we will meet you down in the hall." Seeing both walk out Harry goes to help Neville with Ron.

"You got to get up Ron, we have stuff to do today and places to see." Hearing that what Neville is saying isn't working he decides that they should leave Ron until he moves. "Come on Neville, we can go down and get breakfast." At the mention of food both Harry and Neville watch as Ron quickly gets his clothes and rushes past both an exiting Dean and Seamus to get ready for the day.

Looking at each other they both shrug their shoulders and go about gathering their stuff with. "Yo Seamus, Dean. Hugo and X have gone down to the hall already." Getting two thumbs up in response Harry and Neville take their turn to get ready.

As Harry and Neville make their way to the bathroom Neville can see that Tom is still in bed. "You okay Tom?" He watched as Tom pulled the covers off his face. "I'm alright, you can go on without me I'll be down in a bit." Nodding his head he followed Harry.

With all three boys dressed and ready they head down to the common room to pick up the times for their medical check. When they reached the common room Harry looked for around. "Can you guys see Hermione?" Turning back to Ron and Neville he saw they were already at the door looking for their times and picking up the maps.

Huffing he walked over to find his own. "She must have gone down already." Reaching the board he looked for his name. He found it in the 'P' section. Obviously.

Checking his time he saw that it was at 10am. He turned to grab Ron and Nevilles' attention. "Hey guys, I thought that Headmaster said that 10 was the earliest?" Ron nodded his head. "He did."

"Then why am I first? Are they not going in alphabetical order by name?" Both boys pondered but were unable to come up with an answer. Neville let out a deep breathe. "I don't know. Maybe you could find out when you go? Besides that let's go get food, I'm bloody starving." All three boys then made their way to the hall.

Making it to the Great Hall doors' they walk down the Gryffindor table trying to find a space to seat themselves. Harry looking up and down the table couldn't find Hermione. When he sat down with his back to the wall he saw Hermione and the girl she was talking to last night sitting on the Ravenclaw table.

Seeing that she noticed him he gave a friendly wave which she returned with enthusiasm that was bordering on psychotic. "Hermione seems happy." Ron and Neville turned to look and got the same wave which both boys returned lamely. All three silently agreed that just 'happy' was an understatement.

All three then tucked into their breakfast. When Harry finished his breakfast he looked at the time to see how long he had until he had to go for his check up. Seeing that it was 9:30 and that he had 30 minutes left he got out his map, stood up, telling Ron and Neville that he would see them later and left to find his destination.

It wasn't too difficult to find the medical wing, especially with the words engraved into the wall above the door in large lettering. Walking in he saw a long hall. Each side lined with a row of white hospital beds sectioned off with curtains around each one.

A few beds up he could see a woman in a maroon robe with a white apron and cap adorning her. She was talking to someone further on the bed, hidden by the slightly pulled curtain. Deciding not to interrupt he put his arms behind his back and started humming a tune.

After a few minutes and finishing his song the second occupant revealed themselves by pulling the curtain back. "Ah, Harry. I hope you weren't waiting for too long although that was a rather nice tune you were humming, does it have a name." Not expecting to see Dumbledore, Harry fumbled with his words a bit until he regained control of himself.

"Oh uh no I only just got here and the uhh song was What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong." Walking closer to the bed and by extension Dumbledore and the Nurse. Dumbledore stood up and gave Harry a smile. "Is that so? Well, let's cease the idle chatter, for now, shall we? This Harry is Madame Pomfrey the Head Healer of Hogwarts. I hope it doesn't bother you Harry but I was going to stay while your examination was underway, as your guardian of course."

Seeing that both Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were waiting for an answer he gave a nod, showing his consent. "Right Mr Potter If you could lie down on the bed. It's quite easy if you just relax and stay relatively still." Nodding again he watched as Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over the length of his body. After a few runs of her wand over his body she stood back and tapped some parchment that was clipped to a board.

With the silence growing with each second she reads the paper the more Harrys' nervousness grows. "Everything seems to be in order Mr Potter, you are a bit underweight but nothing a bit of food can't change. Your glasses though don't seem to be the right prescription for you which is again an easy change. Though if you wish to forgo the glasses we can fix your eyesight but it will take some time to do that. Fixing the eye requires patience and time, even if the tiniest of mistakes happened it could do your eyes a lot of harm, potentially blindness in the worst of cases."

Hearing that he could have his eyesight fixed almost made him jump off the bed in excitement but the warnings he got after made him calm and understand that while it is something great the dangers could be disastrous.

"Well, that was that just remember that when you are eating just add a little bit more, nothing too stressful on your stomach. Think about what you want to be done with your eyesight also. If you will excuse me I have another student to get to."

Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey walked away and flicked her wand at the curtain frame causing it to close around the bed area he was in. Looking to the side he saw that Dumbledore was still here. "What do you think I should do sir? I mean it would be nice to not have to wear glasses anymore."

Watching him he saw the Headmaster close his eyes in thought until he opened them and stared into his own. "I believe that if you would prefer to have your eyesight fixed then that is what you should do. The choice is yours and yours alone though it may be a good thing to find out more about the procedure. If you don't mind Harry, perhaps we could continue this conversation in my office? I feel that we have some things to discuss."

Harry followed Dumbledore as he made his way through the maze-like corridors. "It can be a bit difficult at first, but when you spend time here and feel more comfortable you can traverse these halls with ease."

Feeling a bit freaked out Harry gave Dumbledore a suspicious look to which he just chuckled. "I have been the Headmaster of this school for many years and before that a teacher. The same expression is seen on most of the new students as they make their way around."

Coming to a stop Harry could see a cylindrical indent in the wall with a large, gold, bird-like statue sitting in its centre. He watched as Dumbledore walked up and said "Galaxy." The wings on the statue fluttered starting the whole process of it spiralling upwards, leaving behind a staircase to follow.

Stepping up after Dumbledore they walk into what must have been his office. The circular room was tall with bookshelves reaching the ceiling. In the centre was a large hardwood desk with a throne-like chair situated behind it. Over on the right next to the window was what appeared to be a large bird stand.

Walking forward Harry stood in front of the table waiting for Dumbledore to sit and start. When Dumbledore sat he took notice of Harry not having a seat so twirling his wand a cushioned chair appeared behind Harry for him to sit.

"Well, your exam wasn't too bad. The possibility of having your eyesight fixed is a good piece of news although hearing of your weight was a bit concerning. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Being stared at by those piercing blue eyes was starting to make Harry shift in his seat.

Did he want to tell him? It wasn't so terrible a thing and the nurse did say that it was an easy thing to fix. But he was so used to having to deal with everything himself. Did he need to involve another person? Though looking into those eyes all he saw was compassion and support. Would it be so bad? He is his guardian so it would make sense that he could talk to him. Though he doesn't really know him he did help him when he did his shopping and he hasn't shown him any reason to distrust him.

"Sometimes the Dursleys would withhold food from me if I did something they didn't like or did something wrong. It wasn't all of the time. They do feed me, though I guess it isn't a lot." Looking down at his hands in his lap helped him tell Dumbledore. Not hearing anything for a while he looks up at the man before him only to widen his eyes and scoot further back in his seat.

The normal calm blue eyes were now a sharp ice blue seeming spreading power around him like frost on a window. Noticing movement in the corner of his eye he looks over only to see all the furniture constantly shifting. It was all too quick but he could have sworn he could see what looked like faces of different beasts in the surfaces. He did notice that his chair and the area around him was unaffected.

As quick as he saw them all the surfaces went back to normal. Looking back to Dumbledore he could see that even though it has all stopped the Headmasters eyes were still ice cold. Harry opened his mouth to ask what happened but a flash of fire cut him off.

Now sitting on the previously empty perch was a beautiful bird of deep red wine plumage tipped off with pure gold feathers each giving off small flames. Its eyes were pure black showing only care, love and happiness. It started to sing a song making Harry smile wide and let out little chuckles every now and then.

Looking to Dumbledore he could see the man relax and his calm blue eyes return. Turning back to the bird he watches as it finishes its song then fly over to the desk between both Harry and Dumbledore.

"Ah thank you, my old friend, always there to help me aren't you." Watching Dumbledore converse with the bird was a strange thing to see though judging by the birds' movements and occasional chirps it was easily understanding and communicating back. After a few more minutes of this, the bird turned to hop over onto the arm of Harry's chair and look at him.

"Hello." Smiling to the bird he starts to stroke its incredibly soft feathers. Looking to Dumbledore he can see him smiling with what looked to be pure joy in his eyes. "His name is Fawkes and he has been with me for a long time. He is also the Pheonix that donated a feather for your wand." Hearing this he looks back to the Pheonix asking the obvious question. Getting a nod and chirp in response he gives a small "Thank you" to Fawkes.

"I feel I must apologise for that event just then. It wasn't my intention to act as such." Looking back over to the man Harry can see that he has his head slightly bowed. "It's okay. I wasn't scared, it was cool to look at too. It looked like goo." Harrys' chuckles at the end bought one out of Dumbledore who gave him a nod in thanks for accepting his apology.

Dumbledore looked between his old friend and his young charge seeing how both were so quickly comfortable with each other. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face at the scene before him. "I'm glad to see that Fawkes has taken such a liking to you, I do believe that he is over the moon that you were to obtain the wand with his feather."

After a few more moments of letting Harry give Fawkes company, he spoke up once again. "As I as I am that you are getting along with Fawkes so well I'm afraid that I have a meeting here with other staff in a moment. Although I don't think it's out off possibility that Fawkes may visit sometimes."

Harry stood from his chair and gave a final stroke to Fawkes. "Okay. Thank you, Professor, it was nice meeting you, Fawkes." Walking out of Dumbledores' office Harry makes his way down and out onto the grounds. After walking around the edge of the lake for a bit he found a large tree with its branches stretching to the edge of the water. Sitting down he looked out over the lake.

Hearing some leaves being crunched he looks over to see Hedwig standing there staring at him. Holding his arm out she settles on his arm and walks up to his shoulder to where she nuzzles his head.

As the hours pass more and more of his new friends find and join him. Hermione came with her friend from the night before. Sam Chase was her name, apparently Hermione recognised her from the muggle school she went to before. After introducing both girls to Hedwig they immediately fawned over her increasing her ego. Not long after Dean and Seamus made their way over talking about the quidditch pitch and watching those who were practising there.

Ron and Neville both came after them, telling them all about the forbidden forest they stood on the edge on. Neville told them how Ron saw a little spider and ran away screaming his head off. It brought small chuckles out of all but they stopped at that now finding out how scared he was of them.

It was a few hours later when it was starting to get dark that Tom and Aaron were walking up to them carrying blankets and lots of empty jars. Slightly behind them was Hugo and Xavier both carrying a large basket between them both with Leon carrying a smaller box himself.

When they got to the other they explained how when looking around after they had lunch they found a bunch of old dusty room and when they were about to give up they caught sight of an older student call out for a house elf. Trying to find other they came across Tom, Aaron and Leon who was in the library. Telling them of the idea to get the other and have a picnic they got blankets, food and jars of everlasting candles.

For a few more hours they sat outside, talking to each other and eating food all enjoying their time. When it came to the end they all packed up and blew out the lights until Leon caught their attention and pointed out in front of them all where the stars were shining bright in the sky and reflecting off the water. All stood looking over the beautiful, sight before deciding to head back in. All happy about the start of what they all hope will be a great year.

I know that this chapter is a lot shorter. I had this chapter half way done for so long and I really wanted to get something out for you all to read.

Previously when I did the first 3 chapters I did each one in 1 sitting. I think for future chapters, including this one, I'm going to take my time and do it bit by bit. Hopefully, they will be a lot better.

David.


End file.
